Speaking
by Silva Wren
Summary: Sasuke has come back and Naruto is writing about what has happened between them. It's yaoi SasuNaru. Read it. I'm not very good at summaries. REVIEW! Please I am begging. Heh heh.


AU: I will love you forever if you review so…REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and the world has not broken apart into a million, billion particles.

Speaking

Hey,

Fuck?

Sorry for that.

I finally try to get this down on paper and I say 'hey', yeah I'm sorry. Please keep reading, don't stop.

See, I need you to keep reading 'cause I'm not sure what I'll do if someone doesn't know this. Well rather if Sasuke doesn't know. If you're reading this, I mean you. If it's not you… You still probably know who I am if you're reading this, but what the hell.

Hey,

I'm Uzumaki Naruto 'believe it', sorry I just felt weird saying my name without some kind of boast. I always boast. So, if that somehow made its way onto this paper I'm sorry.

To, whoever you are.

Yeah, um, back to what I'm trying to get down. Oh god, this is awkward. OK. We've been doing it for years now, me and Sasuke I mean. And by doing it I mean fucking. Crap. Did I just say that? I didn't mean it to sound so bad. It's not that bad. Or maybe it is. Whatever. The point is we've been doing since he came back, from Orochimaru. If you don't know who that is you're not from this world, so I won't bother explaining.

See, when he came back I kinda realized how much I … missed him I guess, no, that's wrong. I hate him. Oh, I do. He left, he went, and he spared me, that hurt. But, I wanted him back. I wanted to hear him call me 'dobe' again. No one else ever called me that. God, this hurts.

Anyway, he came back. And I didn't have anything to say to him. That's a first Naruto unable to say anything. Yeah, 'believe it' right. I could've shouted I suppose. I could have called him the unfeeling bastard that he is, been there dome that. No need, anymore.

So 'cause I didn't say anything, we pretended like nothing had happened, like everything was like it was before.

And we started training again. I think that's when it first happened. Yeah, who am I fooling? Of course I remember. I remember what, when, and how it happened. Duh.

We were fighting like usual. Training fighting. We weren't using chakra; it was just our physical skills. Block. Parry. Lunge. Parried. Blocked. Lunged at. Lost.

Yeah, I lost. Kind of. He had me against a tree. He was holding my arm with the kunai knife above me. The tree bark was rough and digging into the back of my hand. His other hand was holding my arm. I'd been trying to 'stab' him, my knife was an inch away from his body. But he held my arm tight. Really tight. He had another kunai in his mouth. That was why he won. He could have killed me with that. He was breathing hard and evenly. Like we do after a practice. You know what's that like, right? His breath was hot, and I could feel it on my face, I could smell him. He didn't smell like roses or anything. He smelled like…sweat, snakeskin, and Sasuke. Plain Sasuke. I didn't know what was going on. Why was my breath coming faster than before? Why was it uneven? Why was blood coursing to my cheeks? He was making me…aroused. That was weird.

It probably just was…is…. a way to vent our emotions or something like that. Something to do with the brain. Who knows? I'm no genius, 'believe it' huh.

Anyway, he was feeling it too. I could tell. Don't ask how I knew. I just did. And then he was kissing me. I don't know where the knife went, don't ask. He was hot, his lips were rough against mine. His tongue was demanding entrance to my mouth. He was making me melt. He was still holding me against the tree. But he was holding me up now. I don't know where my strength went. But …what he was doing to me, it made lose everything. I didn't think. And his tongue. Oh god, you have no idea how skilled he was. I don't know where he got that from. His breathing was rough now. He let go of my arms. We slid down, his eyes, they were red. Sharingan, mirror, wheel, eyes. I wanted him and I could see in his eyes he wanted me.

We broke apart for air.

He was so beautiful like that. Disheveled, breathing hard, he looked at me. He wanted me. But it was OK, 'cause I wanted him too.

" You, dobe" he breathed, his voice was husky. It always gets that way when we have sex. You remember how I missed that right? His saying 'dobe' I mean. Then he was coming at me again and I was giving and giving and giving. My whole body was on fire. He was caressing me, he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back. I arched. He laughed; I love it when he does that. Laugh, in the middle of everything.

You don't really need to know what happened next.

That's what happened.

And it kept happening after every practice.

But, nothing changed outside of practice. We never really said much while we were doing it. The reason I writing this down is…because I can't stand anymore. Are you reading this Sasuke? I CAN'T STAND IT ANY MORE! I miss you. Oh yeah, I do. Maybe I love you or something. But you've got to talk to me. You've got to admit there is something there is going on between us. I miss you. Come back. I want you, all of you. Talk to me, tell me everything. Please read this Sasuke, if you don't this'll just go on. And if that happens maybe I'll die. I'm serious.

Talk to me.


End file.
